The Promise
by blackrose1993
Summary: Alan decides that the only way to get rid of the thorns of death is to cut himself open and remove it himself. Will Eric get there in time to stop him and save his life? Sorry, not very good at summaries. please read one-shot


Summary: Alan decides that the only way to get rid of the thorns of death is to cut himself open and remove it himself. Will Eric get there in time to stop him and save his life?

Disclaimer: I do not own Alan, Eric, or anything that is part of Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Alan would be in a dress every second of every day and Grell would be the woman that he wishes to be...and Undertaker would be my lover. X'D I also don't even own this story. My best friend writes Eric/Alan fics and I'm always trying to get her to post them, but she doesn't think they're any good. So I have made a deal with her and she has given me permission to post this story under the condition that if it gains at least five positive reviews, then she has to start posting the rest of her stories (or give them to me to post for her).

Warning: Rated T for mild language, self-harm and attempted suicide. This story has a couple that is two males (although they don't actually do anything in it) if you don't like it, then don't read it.

The sound of silverware clashing blended in easily with the loud thunder that seemed to over whelm the house of a young reaper named Alan Humphries. Searching through the drawer, the brunette finally found the object he had been desperately longing for. This object was going to take away his pain, his suffering, and most of all his loneliness.

Because of the terrible 'curse' that had fallen upon him, he felt so lonely. Sure, he had wonderful friends who cared about him, one would even do anything for him in a heartbeat, but in the end he knew he was going to die alone. And the fear overwhelmed him.

Knife in hand, he walked through the dark, empty house to the bathroom where he locked the door. If anyone were to come by, they would make him stop for sure. That couldn't happen. No. He had to do this. The others wouldn't understand.

Sitting on the white tile floor of the bathroom, the small brunette looked at the knife. No one could stop him from doing what he was about to do. No one. White turned red as the young reaper forcefully brought the knife across his left wrist. Tears ran down his soft, pale cheeks as he watched the blood flow onto the tile floor. It hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to that of an attack.

Using a rag to wipe the blood away, he kept it clean for just long enough to see the thick, thorned vine exposed. This was the cause of all his pain and suffering. The Thorns of Death. This is what he planned to destroy.

Bringing the knife up to the injury that he had inflicted on himself, he attempted to cut the vine. It took a few tries before he realized it just wouldn't cut. Panicking, he stopped thinking and just started slicing. Maybe if he cut up his arm, he would find a spot where it was weak.

"Get out of me!" He yelled as he cut up the length of his arm. He would stop at nothing to get this curse out of his body. He continued to cut and slice his arm until he had no strength.

The bathroom, once white, was now stained a dark red. Not even Grell would be proud of this scene. Looking around and seeing the horrible damage he had done, Alan started to break down. As he lost hope in getting rid of the terrible disease, his head spun with fear and pain. Not to mention, he was getting weak and dizzy due to blood loss.

He leaned against the bathtub for support.

Eric whistled happily as he walked to Alan's house. Not even the storm would get him down today. He was going to his favorite person's house for a surprise visit. Walking up to the door, he grinned as he pulled out the key to his lover's door.

Opening the door, he walked in. "Hey, Alan, I came fer a-" He was cut off by a strange feeling in his gut. Something wasn't right.

"...Alan?" He asked,his tone more worried now. The young reaper was nowhere to be found. The blond looked around. Then something caught his senses. The smell of blood.

Eric's heart sank as he followed the scent. Led to the bathroom by his nose, he tried to open the door. Locked. It figured. The older reaper didn't hesitate to break the door down with a forceful kick. When he saw the scene in front of him, he dropped to his knees. He was horrified. Alan had deep cuts on the inside of the entire length of his left arm and had passed out from blood loss.

Eric forced himself up onto his feet and picked his young partner up. He had to get him to a hospital. Not even taking the time to lock up the house, the older reaper ran out the door and didn't stop until he was at the hospital.

When Alan woke up, he was greeted by a familiar face sitting next to him on his bed. He looked up at his partner, then over at his arm. It had been stitched up and saved.

"Yer finally awake," Eric said, his face showed how worried he had been. The older reaper didn't hesitate to pull his partner into a gentle hug and placed a few light kisses on his cheek. "What the hell were you thinking, Alan?"

Alan looked away. "I-I was trying to get rid of the thorns..."

"I'll find a cure for the thorns, no matter what it takes... Just...Please, Alan. Promise me you'll never do something like this again, alright?"

Alan nodded weakly as tears ran down his cheeks. "I promise, Eric. I promise."

Well, There you go. I hope you liked it. Now go review so I can get her to post the rest of her stories! Just remember, only positive reviews and constructive criticisim please. No flamers. All flames will be used to stoke the bonfires of my gay rights rallies.


End file.
